


What do you really want?

by OneWithoutAName



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles has no idea what is going on, Crack, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Erik is not amused, F/M, First Class, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, One-sided Erik/Raven, Raven is great, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWithoutAName/pseuds/OneWithoutAName
Summary: Raven tries to seduce Erik, but the stern man doesn’t seem to be interested. Raven decides then to do a playful experiment. Is there something, or rather someone, that Erik wants? The answer shouldn’t surprise Raven that much.OrYou know that scene in X-men 2, where Mystique goes to Logan’s tent and tries to get under his skin by changing her appearance. I took that idea and put it in the First class. I feel no remorse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Omg! I made something short! I thought that this wasn’t possible… XD  
> This has been on my mind for ages now and while I’m struggling with a minor writer’s block I decided to take a break from my current series and do this. But for those who read that, don’t worry, I will continue soon.  
> It’s been really long time since I saw X-Men first class, (Not to mention X-men 2) so the dialog in the beginning of this fic is only as accurate as I could make it with my memory. ^-^'  
> Not betad, none of the characters are mine, but all mistakes are.

Erik looked only mildly amused as he entered his room and saw smiling Raven in his bed, naked under the covers.  
“Get out.” The metalbender told, but Raven wasn’t ready to give up so easily.  
“Why?” She asked, still smiling.  
“Not interested. Maybe if you were older.” Erik said as he moved to the window to close the curtains. The day had been long, he just wanted to rest. When he turned however, he saw how Raven’s skin rippled and she looked couple years older. He didn’t understand how he hadn’t seen that coming.  
“So, what about now?” She asked, somewhat smugly when he saw Erik’s lifted eyebrows. Her confidence decreased however when Erik pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“Doesn’t count.” He said and Raven let out a sigh. The German man obviously wasn’t interested. It was a shame really, she had really hoped that this would have worked out.

She was surprised when Erik continued speaking.  
“Besides, if you want someone in bed with you, you should be there as real Raven.” He said. There was truth in his words, if she wanted to be with someone, she should be comfortable. She turned back to her younger self, but Erik shook his head. “I meant real Raven.” The shapeshifter frowned in confusion, until hesitatingly shifted to her blue form. No one had ever asked her to use her true skin before and it felt slightly alien at first.  
“Perfection.” Erik smiled at her and Raven felt how she mirrored the expression. For the first time in her life she felt truly accepted.

The moment was broken however when the metalbender turned and walked towards the bathroom, speaking over his shoulder.  
“But I’m still not interested. Nothing personal, Raven.” And with that he entered the bathroom. To Raven’s surprise he didn’t close the door though. Maybe he wanted to make sure that she actually left, or maybe it was a habit to make sure he could escape quickly if needed. Raven watched the door thoughtfully. She had been so sure that this would have worked. At least that was what she had thought, considering how many times the man had interrupted her and Hank. But apparently he was just a douchebag. Or maybe... a sly smirk appeared to the shapeshifter’s face. Maybe Mr. Lehnsherr had his eyes on someone else.

A plan formed in Raven’s mind as she climbed out of the bed and walked to the open bathroom door. She leaned her shoulder to the doorframe and held her arms crossed. Erik glanced her from the mirror, but didn’t stop brushing his teeth.  
“Wrong door.” His voice sounded a bit muffled because of the toothpaste.  
“I know. I was just wondering…” Raven said slowly, stopping completely as Erik spit toothpaste out and rinsed his mouth. “If there was someone else you would like to have in your bed tonight.” She watched the older man’s expression carefully, but it didn’t give away anything. Only thing she got was an unimpressed eyebrow.  
“Oh don’t be like that. There must be someone.” She said teasingly and shifted her appearance to Moira, still keeping an eye for any possible change on Erik’s expression, but the man’s face kept plain. So no, not their own personal CIA agent. She tried Angel next, but no change there either. The next one, she felt, was a bit far-fetched, but she tried anyway and took a form of Emma Frost. This time, Erik’s expression changed, but into disgust. Definitely not she then.

Raven tilted her head slightly to right, trying to figure if she had forgotten someone.  
“Are you done? I’d like to call it a day.” The shapeshifter could hear an annoyance in the man’s voice and knew that there was no long way to the anger from that. So, she sighed dramatically and let her arms fall.  
“Fine I’ll go. But you should be glad that I didn’t try use my brother’s bad pick-up lines.” She joked and shifted into Charles, imitating him. “Oh, what groovy auburn hair you have there. Are you aware that it is caused by a mutation in this and this gene?” She laughed, but stopped when she saw Erik’s expression. There, just couple of seconds, the mask he had worn gave away and she could see something like surprise and alarm before the plain mask was on its place again. 

For a moment they just stared at each other. Raven didn’t know how she hadn’t seen this coming. Apparently her woman’s instinct was rusty, but now that she thought about it, Erik and her brother had been acting rather cozy towards each other. Again, she felt how a smug smirk appeared on her lips and watched as Erik realized that he had been caught.  
“Well, this was an unexpected turn.” She said with Charles voice, making it flirty, and stepped closer to the older man, who seemed to brace himself. “Though, I should have seen it. You want to consider your decision again?” She was now almost touching the metalbender and made a show as she licked her lips. Erik swallowed and Raven noticed that she enjoyed teasing the usually stern man. She blinked her eyes and traced one finger along Erik’s turtleneck covered chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. “We could have some fun.” She whispered and leaned a bit closer.

Erik moved faster than Raven thought was possible and pushed her away, breathing little unsteadily. The impact made her yelp and change her form back to her blue scales.  
“Get out.” The older man snarled and Raven knew that it was better to back off now while she still had a chance.  
“Okay, okay, I go! Gosh!” She said as she backed away from the bathroom hands up, but couldn’t help but smile while she did it. “But if you change your mind you know where to find me!” She called when she reached the door, but screamed as a metal nail flew just beside her head and straight to the wall. She made the rest her escape as fast as she could and ran away along the hall, snickering.

…

Soon in Charles’ study…

Charles was surprised to see Raven that late at night in his study. He was even more surprised to see that she was in her blue form, naked.  
“Raven! Please, put some clothes on!” He pleaded and tried to look anywhere else but her sister. Raven didn’t seem to care though and walked to his desk, where he was currently working.  
“I’m quite comfortable now, thank you.” She said and leaned against the desk.  
“You realize that we have the house full of other people right?” Charles tried to reason.  
“I’m just proud of what I am. Like we all should be.” She argued and the telepath rubbed his eyes. It was way too late for this.  
“Can’t you be proud and still wear some clothes?” He asked, looking finally up to Raven who rolled her eyes. Her skin rippled and soon she was wearing white dress that had two long slits on its hem, white boots and gloves and a belt made of… small skulls?  
“Better?” She asked, spreading her arms. Charles felt that he was totally lost what exactly was going on.  
“Interesting choice, but yes, it’s… better.” He said slowly.  
“Good, because I had something I wanted to say to you.” Charles looked at his sister, nodding her to continue.  
“Go fuck with Erik if you haven’t already, because if I can’t sleep with him you better make sure that you do.” She told with strong voice, before she turned on her heels and walked towards the door and left Charles gaping in confusion, blush rising on his cheeks.  
“What?” He asked when he finally got his voice to work, but Raven just walked out of the door, a smug smirk on her face. “Raven what did you do?” A slightly panicky shout didn’t get an answer either.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, little cameo from Mystique’s suit/dress from the comics. Not for any apparent reason, I just saw the chance and took it.  
> Hope you liked it, thank you for reading!


End file.
